Brother
by Lokiofjotunheimm
Summary: The Result of a roleplay with Thorofasgardd.


Loki shoves his larger brother back so his legs hit the bed, causing him to fall on his back. Stepping between his splayed legs, Loki trails his fingers over the predominant bulge in his pants. Thor looks at his Loki's mischievous grin. "Do not play such games with me Loki, I'm not in the mood to be teased with such pleasures" "Is that to say you want nothing from me at all? In either form?" Loki refers to his feminine form. His fingers trail over Thor again, gripping slightly this time. Thor tenses up at the feel if his cool hands. "I think I'd like a change of pace brother." He looks down to his side shamefully "Perhaps you could stay in this form for me?" He turns back to Loki. "It will be my pleasure." Loki grins naughtily, a smile holding the promise of a long night. Thor could feel his length throbbing begging to be released from his clothing. He grabs Loki's hand and pulls it to the top of his pants, "I'm hoping for once you can keep your word" Long fingers swiftly undo the laces of his brothers trousers. Slipping in the wrap none too gently around the engorged flesh. Loki pumps his hand slowly. Thor tilts his head back to the cool sensation of his hand. He entangles his fingers in Loki's raven black hair and chides "Now don't be shy brother" and pulls his head to his member. Loki sinks to his knees before Thor. Only ever in this situation would he kneel to him. He tightened his grip slightly as he leaned forwards. Pink tongue flicking out to taste his brother. He repeated the action moaning softly as he wrapped thin lips around the head. Thor's grip tightened around Loki's hair as his jaw dropped and his head arched back farther. He wanted to pull to help relieve some of the stress but couldn't bear to stop the sensation. He put his left hand on the bed and curled it in the comforters, twisting, nearly ripping the fabric. Loki swirled his tongue around the hardened flesh before dipping to take his entire length. Hollowing his cheeks he sucked firmly as he pulled up. He twisted his head at the top before sinking back down. Humming softly he continued in this pattern. Thor starts to feel his own completion on its way and starting to moan and grunt. He pushes Loki's head down further till he felt his head hit the back of Loki's throat. Loki moans loudly at the forceful shove. Swallowing so his muscles pulsed around his brothers length. He pulled away for air, his hand pumping Thor's member quickly. Thor's length began throbbing and he starts to climax his sperm rushing to get out. His fist tightens again in Loki's hair and he pulls his mouth back onto his member so he can catch all of his seed. Loki groans at the heat of his brother in his mouth, loving how he pulled his hair. He held his seed in his mouth as he sank lower between Thor's thighs. Shoving his legs farther apart he pressed his coated tongue to Thor's entrance. Teasing as he used his brothers seed as lube. His fingers unlaced his own trousers as her worked his talented tongue against Thor's puckered hole. Thor twitches as he feels Loki's silver tongue entering him. Throwing his body back at this cool, unfamiliar sensation he releases Loki's head and lays his back down on the bed still clenching the bed right as ever Loki dips a finger into his mouth, collecting the rest and smoothing it over his fingers. Lightly pressing one to Thor's entrance as he drags his tongue over his balls. Gently he works his brothers body, long finger finding his sweet spot in no time. Thor slams his left hand into the bed his right hand reclaiming his cock his grips it as if it's Mjölnir he begins to yell and wrap his legs around the back of Loki pulling him in farther. He feels his ass clinching tight on Loki's cock while he greedily continues to pump his own. Loki pants softly. Eyes sliding shut to relish in the heat surrounding him. He begins to drive his hips into Thor. Ramming into his prostate with every other thrust. Loki uses his magic to remove the rest of their clothing. Leaning forward he takes Thor's nipple into his mouth, teeth biting sharply. Thor moves his hand from his length up to Loki's head, he pulls his head back with his teeth still gritted against his nipple pulling on it even more before Loki let's go of it with his mouth he stops plowing and gives his brother a mischievous grin. Thor must have more of him though he powerfully pulls Loki into him again and throws his own head back, he begins to pull Loki's head down to Thor's neck taking him in as Loki starts to nibble on his neck He would never tell him this, but Loki loved when Thor directed him. Perhaps one day he might even allow his brother to take him in this form. Loki bit harshly into Thor's thick neck, the muscles spasming under the pressure. He moaned loudly next to his ear as Thor clenched around him. Thor begins to let out painful cries as he feels his climax drawing closer. Thor had never lost a battle before but he sees great satisfaction in being dominated for once. He let's out another shout as he feels Loki's length beginning to twitch within him Loki felt his release nearing. He wrapped a hand around Thor's cock pumping roughly. He is intent to make Thor release before him. He wants his brother to cry out his name. Thor grabs on to the head rest behind him as he screams his brothers name so that the echoes could be heard from even Midgard as he feels his seed blasting once again Loki finishes heavily inside his brother, moaning softly as his name falls from his brothers lips. Spent and exhausted he pulls from Thors heat and collapses next to him. Lazily dragging one of the many furs over himself and Thor. "Are you satisfied Brother?" Thor tries to stop his panting and regain a normal breathing pattern. "I believe, that 'satisfied' is a bit of an understatement Loki" he answers as he sees a cheeky grin cross his brothers face. Loki feels a trill of self satisfaction rum through him as his brother calls him by name. "Good night Thor." 


End file.
